Savior
by blackrosesavior
Summary: Danger Days  MCR  fanfic: Savior and Crow are but two of the many survivors of 2019. The two have a secret - Savior's secret. And, of course, because they're constantly running from BLI, they end up running into The Killjoys. This is their story...
1. Sam's Town

_*Alright, here is chapter one of one of my Dangerverse fanfics. This one has the Killjoys in it (no duh! and obviously!) ... In this one, as hard as it's going be, I don't really think I'll pair Savior up with Poison Party. Though Crow and [Insert favorite Killjoy/band member] might be a good idea... No? xD*_

_*Oh! Also! Below at the very bottom is a Dangerspeak Glossary for words and phrases unknown (or also if you guys need a reminder/refresher!). Just to let you guys know...*_

_*Enjoi, sunshines!*_

Sam's Town

"_Hey!_ Where are you _going_?" Crow asked.

I ignored her and kept walking down the empty, worn street.

"Look, I know you're angry about Vegas. But I did what I had to do. You _know_ that... I _know_ you do," Crow said.

I kept my pace - not missing a beat of the rhythm of my foot constantly meeting the black pavement of the street.

"I don't know what to say... I mean... How was _I_ suppose to know _he'd_ be there?" Crow asked aloud.

I was unsure whether this was another question she wanted me to answer or was just a personal, rhetorical question.

"Come on, Sal... Say something... _Anything_ at all..." Crow begged.

I cringed at her shortened Italian nickname of me, but ignored it, nonetheless.

Without stopping, I told her, "I'm not angry about Vegas."

She seemed to have stopped for only a moment - in shock, of course - because she then ran to catch up to me.

"You're _not_?" Crow asked me surprised.

"Of _course_ not," I said.

While still keeping up with my quite fast pace, she seemed to skip in joy for a few beats. Then, when she continued a normal gait like me, Crow asked, "Why _not_?"

"How we were _we_ suppose to know Korse was there?" I restated her earlier rhetorical question. Without letting her speak, I added, "We were ambushed. End of story."

I saw her smile wide at this out of the corner of my eye.

"You know... I saw _her_," Crow said.

Out of the long while and many miles we had been walking together, I stopped for the very first time other than to rest or eat. When Crow noticed this, she stopped as well and walked back to me.

"You saw_ her_?" my voice almost seemed to crack when I said the simple pronoun.

It had been _years_ since I last saw _her_. My love... _She_ was out there...

I had known it for some time, but it finally dawned on me. _She_ was alive.

"She was with _them_ - the headers of the Colours..." Crow continued.

"The _Killjoys_?" I asked aloud more in personal surprise than to ask her.

"Yeah, _those_ crayons..." Crow chuckled at her own reused joke of someone else's... Probably, Dr. D knowing her.

I sighed in somewhat relief.

It was _still_ a dangerous world, but if _she_ was with the Killjoys, then _she_ would be safe.

"Uh-oh... Speaking of desert devils..." Crow trailed off.

I turned around to see the side of a BLI Trans Am appear from the desert curve road in the distance.

"Come on," I said as I ran into the nearest alley.

Crow followed close to my tail for hopeful safety. After _all_... I wasn't named _Savior_ for _nothing_...

As I got to the end of the alley, I turned left.

These allies had no close exits. We were in the _desert_. It wasn't a city, but _rather_ a quite unusually small Sam's Town.

Behind the building I discovered another Trans Am, except this one was colorful and shiny.

"Huh... _Weird..._" Crow spoke from behind me.

"Yeah, well it _works_," I replied.

"How do you _know_?" Crow asked.

I quickly turned to smile at her and, with smirk, told her, "Get in."

She did as told and sat herself into the passenger side. I, myself, got in the driver's side, and we both closed our doors at the same time. As I began quickly looking for where the wires were in this car - I was somewhat unfamiliar with the wiring of Trans Ams - a few chuckles of disbelief escaped Crow's lips. I momentarily stopped and turned to look at her. She had the glove department open and a set of four or five keys in her hand. I stopped fumbling around for the wires I had been looking for earlier and snatched the keys from her hands. I stuck one of them in them in the ignition - Thank _God_... It was the _right_ one... - and turned it all the way as Crow closed the glovebox. The car suddenly roared to life and it purred smooth as milkshake. As I pulled away, four estranged figures appeared from the building.

I heard them shouting and yelling a bunch of "Hey!"s and "Wait! No!"s.

Crow only stared back at them through the back window.

I ignored the figures' protests until Crow eyes went wide.

"Sal..." she seemed to say in astonishment.

"_What?_" I unnecessarily snapped - not wanting to feel guilt for leaving the sorry Sammers behind.

"It's _her_," Crow replied.

I instantly slammed on the brakes.

"_What!_" I shouted in disbelief.

Crow stared at me with empty eyes and repeated, "It's _her_."

I silently blinked a few times as a response.

Not two seconds later someone pounded angrily at my window. My head snapped to look at who it was, and I saw a thin, red-headed male somewhat out of breath - from chasing us, no doubt - and ticked off. And when I say red head, I mean _bright_, vivid red...

I sighed in defeat, and quickly cocked my head back to signal to get in. The guy just looked at me stunned and then shook his head. I heard him mumble something to the rest of the figures - probably to tell them to get in the car - and they did. Once they were all squeezed into the back (except for one who sat up top and behind his fellow buddies - It _was_ after all a _convertible_...) I started the car up again, and we were on the road going far away as possible from the BLI car.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Crow smiling as bright as the sun. Her and the rest of the estranged group were talking. I only listened to the introductions between us (of which I said nothing... Crow was the one who introduced me...).

First, she looked at me expectingly only to realized I was back to giving the world the silent treatment. She then smiled and waved it off - saying I was a party killer. She told them my name was Savior. And, of course, told them of her nickname for me along with it's story.

"Yeah, I still remember staring up at her," Crow reminisced while chuckling, "She and her big wide eyes. She was standing over me - bent over, rather - and... What was it that you said again?"

Even though we both knew I wasn't going to answer there was a second's pause before she continued on.

"'Hey, you operating on all pistons, kid? You look like your startin' a cycle...'" she said - sounding eerily too much like me for my liking, "'Ya dust mouthed or just need pumping off?'"

Crow and the rest of the motor gang started laughing their heads off. I, on the other hand, just simply rolled my eyes.

"Of course, having been laying there for days without end, I said, 'Well, _both_ right about _now_...' But she only laughed at me," Crow continued, "_Look_, kid. I just saw you lying here on the side of the road. I just wanted to make sure you weren't _ghosted_.' As _if_! But at the moment I didn't really care... She was going to _save_ me from the hell I was in. That's all that mattered... And, since Italian is my favorite tongue other than English, I looked up into her sparkling, light green eyes and said, 'Il mio salvatore...'"

I suddenly laughed aloud as I remembered that awkward moment - knowing full well of what she said. I didn't like Romance languages much, but I _had_ taken Spanish for two years in high school. I also remembered a certain tv show and book series where the my favorite character and his brother had the last name Salvatore. If I tried, I could still remember the infamous quote from the book. _The name is Salvatore. As in savior._

I realized everyone was staring at me, so I wiped my smirk off my face and focused on the road. My earlier thoughts came back, and I forced myself not to look back or look in the rearview mirror.

_She_ was in the backseat on - What was _his_ name? _Jet Star?_ - 's lap. My heartbeat began to race. _She_ was alive! And _she_ was only a few mere inches away from me! My love...

"So that's why now I call her Sal all the time..." Crow finished.

"_Really?_" _she_ asked.

Oh... _Her voice!_ It was beautiful! It was smooth and melodic like mine, yet it had that same rough and alluring feel like her father's. I almost ghosted right then and there. I would have too if it weren't for the fact that _I_ was the one driving...

"Yep, in fact, the ironic part is that her name was Savior_ long_ before that," Crow smirked.

I heard a little giggle from behind me and instantly knew it was _her_. I almost swooned once again at the sound of _her_.

Out of the corner of my eye, Crow straightened her posture - the look of worry on her face.

"Sal, you ok?" she asked concerned.

I looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I'm _great_."

She seemed to relax a little at this, but quickly said, "_Good._ I thought you were gonna ghost out on me there. Don't you even_ think_ of starting a cycle with me, you _hear_?"

I smirked and replied smugly, "Yes, _mother_..."

She rolled her chocolate brown eyes and continued talking with the motor gang.

Soon enough, the redhead - who was sitting behind me - told me to pull over at the gas station and diner that was coming up on our right. Once I did, I turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition. By then everyone had gotten out of the car and went into the diner. All except the _redhead_ of course...

I groaned and then irritably asked as I looked up at him, "_What?_"

He had both arms folded and stared at me with anger in his hazel eyes. He held out his right arm and motioned with his right hand to give him what he wanted. I sighed and gave him the keys.

"_Happy?_" I asked again. He took a step back as he opened the door for me. I got out and mumbled a "Thanks" to him.

He nodded and said, "Your welcome."

We walked to the door of the diner, and I spun around.

"Look, I'm _sorry_," I told him, "We've been running around trying to stay milkshake and stay in the static. We saw a BLI car and we panicked. Your car was the _first_ thing we saw, so we took it, _kay_?"

He raised an eyebrow and then asked, "A _BLI_ car?"

"Yeah," I told him.

A brief look of disbelief crossed his face before landing on a look of remorse and regret.

"Sorry for being a Wave-Head," he apologized, "It's just that I panicked too. Someone stole my baby, ya know? I couldn't just let them get away with it."

I nodded knowing exactly where he was coming from.

That's _exactly_ why I hadn't seen _her_ for so long... _They_ had taken _her_ away so long ago when _she_ was a mere toddler... It _almost_ ghosted me. In fact, I had thought for the longest while that _she_ had been ghosted. When I met Crow and told her, she instantly started digging around for any info on _her_. Eventually, she starting getting news from motorbabies and rock and rollers that _she_ was with the Killjoys - a motor gang that was taking a stand against BLI and the government. It wasn't till _today_ that I found out that the news was _true_.

"Come on. You look like you could use a milkshake," he said with a friendly smile.

I smiled back and replied, "Sure thing, _boss_."

* * *

**_Dangerspeak Glossary:_**

_Below are *futuristic* words and phrases - used in the above story - and their definitions. Though all made up, some were created by the band My Chemical Romance (start a cycle, Wave-heads) and some were created by me (Colours, stay in the static). For the meaning used up above for (to) pump off, it is italicized._

**Colour(s)** - anyone who is active and supports the Killjoys

**desert devils** - people in the desert who are active in one form of another

**Speaking of desert devils** - another wording (and more modern phrasing) of the phrase "speaking of the devil", usually when speaking of desert devils specifically

**Sam's Town** - a (small) town, usually deserted, like a ghost town

**milkshake** - when not used to describe the frosty treat, might refer to a place that is cool (as in temperature), low in radiation, or safe

**Sammers** - somewhat taken from the term sam's town, can mean people still living or hanging around sam's towns, usually meant as soon-to-be-ghosted people or as "goners"

**party killer** - thought to have origins in the word "killjoy" and phrase "party pooper", usually used as replacement for the word "killjoys" because of common misunderstanding from the motor gang, also replacement for phrase "party pooper" since its usage is now uncommon, disliked, and out of style

**operate on all pistons** - to function at one's full potential, alternately, to be sane

**start a cycle** - to go insane, alternatively, to start something

**dust mouth** - a condition that leaves one dry, parched, thirsty

**pump off** - possible synonym for murder, as it calls to mind the idea of pumping a shotgun, alternatively, the act of drowning a drink really fast, _alternatively, a sexual slang term referencing either intercourse or assisted masturbation_

**motor gang** - group of people, usually traveling around with some sort of motorized form of transportation, whether it be car(s) or motorcycles

**ghost** - to be dead, to be killed

**stay milkshake** - phrase meaning "to say safe"

**stay in the static** - phrase meaning "to try to stay hidden", "to stay low", could also mean to stay safe

**Wave-heads** - a possible new "breed" of humans to surface as the result of genetic mutation, physically unstable, prone to popping (exploding, bursting)

**motorbabies** - kids on the run, children of the carburetor, survivors, with ammunition and a love of speed

**rock and rollers** - people who travel around like a motor gang but play shows for money, essentials, supplies, etc


	2. Milkshake Menzognas

_* **Second Part!** Is Savior's secret an utter fail? Was it all just a **lie**? Is that strawberry milkshake **really** good? Hmm... Who knows... And you can bet! xD *_

_* Enjoi, sunshines! *_

_* Oh, almost forgot! At the bottom there is (and for now on) will be a Dangerspeak glossary with all the terms in the chapter (**in order!**) and, if needed, translations... (Crow speaks Italian, remember? xD ) *_

Milkshake Menzognas

I sat at the bar on a somewhat old but comfy barstool and sipped gratefully on my strawberry milkshake that Poison Party made me. It was absolutely _delicious_.

Standing on the other side - watching me - was Poison Party.

He chuckled under his breath and gave me a crooked smile.

"Want another one?" he asked as I began slurping up nothing.

Smiling back innocently, I replied in a child-like voice, "Yes, please."

He grinned in what seemed like content and then suddenly another strawberry milkshake appeared in front of me.

"_Yum_!" I exclaimed.

This made him laugh a good heartedly laugh.

"I'm glad you like it," he told me.

"_Love_ it," I corrected him.

We both smiled at each other...

But our moment was ruined by a voice that spoke up.

"Well, sorry to ruin you moment lovebirds, but we got more important things to attend to..." Dr. Death Defying voice beautifully rang out - loud and clear just like on the radio.

"Like about Newsagogo..." another voice spoke. Who was it again? Foul Gun? Fool Goal?...

Oh, yeah! _Fun Ghoul!_

"What about her?" Poison Party asked.

"She hasn't transmitted in 72 hours... That _can't_ be a good sign," Fun Ghoul replied back.

Poison Party sighed and hung his head.

"Who's Newsagogo?" I asked him.

He raised his head and looked at me. He seemed a bit surprised.

A small grin made its way to his face and answered, "She's a good friend of ours. Gets the dirt from under BLI's fingernails. All the stuff kept in the static."

My head made a small nod, but he continued.

"She's also Tommy's mother."

That one line ghosted me right on the spot.

I had memorized a good deal of the group's names. Tommy was the first on the list - just preceding Poison Party.

But to hear that she had another mother ghosted me right there and then.

Next thing I know, Crow's standing by my right side with a look of empathy filling her eyes so deep that I saw a longing in her. One to get rid of all my pain, no doubt.

I wanted to tell her I was okay. I wanted to tell her I could deal with it. I mean, I've dealt with way worse, trust me... But I was too solidified to speak.

Though I was still paralyzed in shock, Crow hugged me in a tight embrace.

"E 'tutta una bugia ... E 'tutta una menzogna," she murmured in my ear over and over.

* * *

**Dangerspeak Glossary:**

_Below are *futuristic* words and phrases - used in the above story - and their definitions. Though all made up, some were created by the band My Chemical Romance (ghost) and some were created by me (solidified). For the meaning used up above for solidified, it is italicized._

**transmit** - broadcast a signal, usually from and to radio

**kept in the static** - somewhat taken from the phrase stay in the static, meant everything kept hidden, secret, etc

**ghost** - to be dead, to be killed

**solidified** - _paralyzed_, either _in shock_ or in actually, usually used when speaking of _being shocked or surprised

* * *

_

**Translations:**

**E 'tutta una bugia ... E 'tutta una menzogna** - It's all a lie... It's all a lie.


	3. Instant Connections

_*** Part Three!** This one is coming from Poison Party's PoV. Hope you like! *_

_*Don't Forget! Dangerspeak Glossary and Translations are at the bottom. *_

_*Enjoi, sunshines!*_

Instant Connections

I watched as Crow hugged and comforted Sal.

One second Sal's listening to me answer her question, and the next, she's solidified to ice.

I didn't get it... What was going on?

"E 'tutta una bugia ... E 'tutta una menzogna," Crow murmured to Sal.

Instantly, my mind wrapped itself around those words. My past kicked into gear and I remembered Italian lessons from my family of so long ago.

_It's all a lie..._, I translated in my mind, _It's all a lie._

But _what_ was a lie?

I thought back to what I said earlier. Nothing I said made any possible connection.

All I said was that Newsagogo was a good friend of ours who got all the dirt and hush hush on BLI and that she was also Tommy's mother...

Her reaction wasn't making _any_ sense at all.

I looked up into my brother's eyes, but he just stared back just as blank and confused as me. I looked at the others, and they were the same.

"I... I think I..." Sal began to stutter.

She motioned for the milkshake and I quickly handed it to her. She took it and began drinking it; though, she didn't have any of the previous joy from earlier.

I opened my mouth to ask her a question, but closed it when I realized that I didn't even know _what_ to ask.

She looked up and saw the concern on my face.

"Are you _sure_?" she asked in a soft voice.

I looked at her even more confused.

"That - That Newsagogo... That she's Tommy's _mother_?" Sal asked again.

My eyes went wide at the question.

"Of _course_... She's been taking care of her _long_ before we found them," I answered - still in shock from such a question.

"But..." Sal's voice weakened and trailed off.

"But are you _sure_?" Crow asked for her instead.

I searched Crow's face for _any_ indication for what was going on behind her hazel eyes, but gave up when I couldn't find anything.

"_Yeah_... I mean, they have the same eyes... The same lame _jokes_..." Fun Ghoul answered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother punch him playfully in the arm.

"Ow!" Fun Ghoul mouthed.

A small grin made its way to my face. It only lasted a few seconds, for then I looked at Sal and Crow who still wore the same serious expressions from before.

Sal took a deep breath. A deep breath of sadness and lost hope.

Without thinking, I turned to my left and walked around the bar till I was standing next to Sal on her other side.

She looked up at me - a bit surprised.

I sighed, and, in the next second, she jumped up from her spot under Crow's care and hugged me. I instantly became paralyzed in shock. After a few moments, I softened up and hugged her back. But it wasn't a _weird_ hug - even though it was... Instead of just simply holding her, I wrapped my arms around her protectively. It felt like I had _no_ intention of letting her go.

Suddenly, she began to tremble against me.

"Shh..." I murmured into her right ear, "It's okay. It's _all_ okay."

It was then the sobbing began.

"Shh..." I repeated, "It's alright. I got you..."

"I got you."

* * *

**Dangerspeak Glossary:**

_Below are *futuristic* words and phrases - used in the above story - and their definitions. Though all made up, some were created by the band My Chemical Romance and some were created by me (solidified). For the meaning used up above for solidified, it is italicized._

**solidified** - _paralyzed_, either _in shock_ or in actually, usually used when speaking of _being shocked or surprised

* * *

_

**Translations:**

**E 'tutta una bugia ... E 'tutta una menzogna** - It's all a lie... It's all a lie.


	4. Transmission 1

Transmission 1

Transmission Scanner: 97.8%

Antenna Salvation: 92%

*Static*

*Coughing*

Anyone there?

*Loud noise as if object is moved*

I don't know if any of you are listening but... I don't know how much longer we can hold on...

*Pause*

Every day we stay here, the risk of being uncovered grows. I'm sure that BLI has noticed a large number of dracs going static in Zone 5 by _now_.

Our safehouse ain't safe no more. And to tell you the truth... I have _no_ idea where we'll go... I don't know where we _can_ go...

*Distant yelling*

Both of us... We've been on edge.

*Pause*

Tomorrow is the day. We're _leaving_.

*Whispering*

Yeah...

*Loud noise of object moving once again*

*New Voice*

Hey, guys.

Crow here.

Me and Sal aren't doin' too good... It's getting too hot here. We're gonna go somewhere more milkshake, it you know what I mean. Which I'm sure you guys _do_.

If you see two shiny, killjoys wandering around in Zone 5 soon... Well, heads up. It might be _us_.

If you guys _do_ see us, we'd be _more_ than grateful for your guy's wonderful assistance.

*Incoherent mumbling*

Oh, yeah...

Keep your heads up, guys, for a little girl. Kicked up from the dirt, I've heard word that she's roaming the Zones with the fabulous Killjoys.

We won't tell you guys why, but she's as important to us to find as clean water is on notorious scorching desert summer days. So keep you eyes wide open.

*Deafening sounds of... rayguns being fired?*

*Change of voice*

Time to go! _Come on!_

*Loud boom*

*Sounds of rayguns gradually getting louder*

_No!_

*Sound of distant thud*

Crow!

*Szzzzzz...*

*Static*


End file.
